The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and, more particularly, to a set of golf clubs having similar lofts.
Iron type golf clubs generally include a front face, a top line and a sole. The front face interfaces with and strikes the golf ball. A plurality of score lines or grooves are positioned on the face to assist in imparting spin. The top line is generally configured to have a particular look to the golfer and to provide weight. The sole of the golf club is particularly important to the golf shot because it contacts and interacts with the ground during the golf shot.
Wood type golf clubs are hollow clubs that generally include a front face, a crown and a sole. Again, the front face interfaces with and strikes the golf ball and includes a plurality of score lines or grooves. The crown is generally configured to have a particular look to the golfer. The sole contacts and interacts with the ground during the golf shot.
Prior golf clubs have included a variety of configurations to provide various benefits. However, golf club sets have a plurality clubs of different lofts to allow a player to hit the ball different distances. For example, sets of irons generally include 3 iron, which has a loft of about 22 degrees, through pitching wedge, which has a loft of about 48 degrees, with each club in between having about 3-4 degrees of loft difference from the next club in the set. Woods similarly come in a variety of lofts. For example, drivers are available in lofts from about 5 degrees through about 13 degrees. A 3-wood, generally the next wood in a set of woods, has a loft of about 13-15 degrees, and 4- and 5-woods generally have lofts of about 18 and 21 degrees, respectively.
The present invention is directed to an improved golf club set that is particularly useful for players with lower swing speeds that have trouble hitting clubs with lower lofts.
The present invention is directed to a set of golf clubs where each of the clubs in the set has substantially the same loft angle and each of the clubs in the set has a shaft length that is different from the other clubs in the set. In a preferred embodiment, the loft angle is greater than 40 degrees and, more preferably, the loft angle is between about 40 and 50 degrees. Most preferably, the set includes a plurality of iron-type clubs having substantially similar lofts in the range of about 40 to 50 degrees. Preferably, each of the shaft lengths is different that the other shaft lengths by at least about 0.25 inches. More preferably, each of the shaft lengths is different that the other shaft lengths by at least 0.5 inches and, most preferably, each of the shaft lengths is different that the other shaft lengths by about 1 inch.
In one embodiment, each of clubs has a center of gravity height from the ground that is different from the other clubs in the set. Preferably, the center of gravity height from the ground progressively increases for each club with an increase in shaft length. However, in another embodiment, the center of gravity height from the ground progressively decreases for each club with an increase in shaft length. In a preferred embodiment, the center of gravity height from the ground changes by at least about 0.005 inches. It is preferred that the center of gravity height from the ground is between about 0.6 and about 0.9 inches.
The present invention is also directed to a set of golf clubs where each of the clubs in the set has substantially the same loft angle and each of clubs has a center of gravity distance from the leading edge that is different from the other clubs in the set. In a first embodiment, the center of gravity distance from the leading edge progressively increases for each club with an increase in shaft length. One particular embodiment of this invention can include hollow clubs with longer shafts and perimeter weighted, iron-type clubs with shorter shafts. Another embodiment of the invention includes a center of gravity distance from the leading edge that progressively decreases for each club with an increase in shaft length.
In one embodiment, each of clubs has a center of gravity distance from the hosel axis that is different from the other clubs in the set. In a first embodiment, the center of gravity distance from the hosel axis progressively increases for each club with an increase in shaft length. Preferably, the center of gravity distance from the leading edge progressively increases by at least about 0.005 inches between clubs. In another embodiment, the center of gravity distance from the leading edge progressively decreases for each club with an increase in shaft length. Preferably, the center of gravity distance from the leading edge progressively decreases by at least about 0.005 inches between clubs. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the center of gravity distance from the leading edge is between about 0.4 and about 0.6 inches.
In one embodiment, each of clubs has a toe height that is different from the other clubs in the set. Preferably, the toe height progressively decreases for each club with an increase in shaft length such that the longer shaft irons have a shorter profile and less weight. Another embodiment of the invention includes a toe height that progressively increases for each club with an increase in shaft length. It is preferred that the toe height change be at least about 0.01 inches.
In one embodiment, each of clubs has a par height that is different from the other clubs in the set. Preferably, the par height progressively decreases for each club with an increase in shaft length such that the longer shaft irons have a shorter profile. Another embodiment of the invention includes a par height that progressively increases for each club with an increase in shaft length. It is preferred that the par height change be at least about 0.01 inches.
In still another embodiment, each of clubs has a face length that is different from the other clubs in the set. In one embodiment, the face length progressively decreases for each club with an increase in shaft length. In another embodiment, the face length progressively increases for each club with an increase in shaft length.
In another embodiment, each of clubs has an offset that is different from the other clubs in the set. In a preferred embodiment, the offset progressively increases for each club with an increase in shaft length. In another embodiment, the offset progressively decreases for each club with an increase in shaft length. It is preferred that the offset changes by at least 0.002 inches. Preferably, the offset is no greater than about 0.2 inches. In another preferred embodiment, the offset is between about 0.3 and about 0.8 inches.